You never really can fix my heart
by IsaCahill
Summary: Você nunca pode realmente consertar o coração de uma garota (...) Minha primeira fic,awh *-* espero que gostem


Amy estava cansada. Precisava descansar,pensar na vida…E quando eu digo 'pensar na vida',quero dizer 'pensar em um certo britânico,dos olhos âmbar...

Tinha acabado de jantar quando decidiu subir para seu quarto. Tinha sido um dia cansativo para a garota .Pegou seu iPod em cima da escrivaninha,e escolheu uma de suas cantoras favoritas,Demi Lovato,era uma música antiga,e que definia bem o que Amy sentia... Assim que havia começado a tocar,Amy sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar

"_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties and I_

_Ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts"_

_(Provavelmente é o melhor para você_

_Eu só quero o melhor para você_

_E se eu não sou o melhor, então você está preso_

_Tentei cortar os laços e eu_

_Acabei com ferimentos para atar_

_Como se você estivesse derramando sal em meus cortes)_

Realmente,é melhor para ele. E eu só quero o melhor para ele,mesmo que custe minhas lágrimas,que custe meus cortes,que machuque...Eu não sou o melhor para ele...

Ás vezes tentar esquecer dói mais do que colocar sal em meus cortes...

"_And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart"_

_(E eu já nem tenho mais band-aids_

_Eu não sei nem por onde começar_

_Porque você não pode curar o estrago_

_Você nunca pode realmente consertar um coração)_

Eu não sei nem por onde começar...Coréia,talvez...

É Ian,você nunca vai conseguir consertar tamanho estrago,você nunca vai conseguir realmente consertar meu coração...

"_Even now I know what's wrong_

_How could I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel, feel"_

_(Mesmo que eu saiba o que está errado_

_Como posso ter tanta certeza_

_Se você nunca diz o que você sente, sente)_

E quando diz,como posso ter certeza da verdade ? Eu ainda me lembro,ainda lembro da Coréia,da Austrália,ainda choro por isso,ainda me machuca...

"_I must have held your hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Ooh, ooh; Whoa,whoa; Whoa,whoa; Yeah_

_Ooh, ooh; Whoa,whoa; Whoa,whoa; Oh,oh_

_(Devo ter segurado sua mão tão forte_

_Que você não teve vontade de lutar_

_Eu acho que você precisava de mais tempo para melhorar_

_Querido, eu já nem tenho mais band-aids_

_Eu não sei nem por onde começar_

_Porque você não pode curar o estrago_

_Você nunca pode realmente consertar um coração_

_Ooh, ooh; Whoa, Whoa; Whoa, Whoa; Yeah"_

_Ooh, ooh; Whoa,whoa; Whoa,whoa; Oh,oh_

_Yeah)_

Você nunca vai conseguir realmente consertar meu coração...

Antigos acontecimentos ainda machucavam Amy,ela ainda lembrava,ainda chorava por tais fatos...Quando se deu conta,seu rosto já estava vermelho,estava sendo lavado por lágrimas.Lágrimas salgadas,tirando de seu peito uma dor enorme,uma dor para a qual não havia cura...

"_You must be a miracle walk up_

_Swearin up and down you can fix what's been broken yeah_

_Please don't give my hopes up no no_

_Baby tell me how could you be so cruel_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts"_

_(Você deve ser um fazedor de milagres_

_Jurando para cima e para baixo que você pode consertar o que foi quebrado, yeah_

_Por favor não aumente minhas esperanças, não, não_

_Querido, me diga como você pode ter sido tão cruel?_

_É como se você estivesse derramando sal em meus cortes)_

Não me faça criar novas esperanças,novamente...Ah garoto,por que fora tão cruel ? Por que mentira ? O que ganhou com isso ?

Não julgue a minha dor,afinal,sou eu quem está sentindo...É como se colocassem sal em meus cortes...

"_Baby I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no no no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no no no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh ooh; Oh yeah_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_You never really can fix my heart"_

_(__Querido, eu já nem tenho mais band-aids_

_Eu não sei nem por onde começar_

_Porque você não pode curar o estrago_

_Você nunca pode realmente consertar um coração_

_Querido, eu já nem tenho mais band-aids_

_Eu não sei nem por onde começar_

_Porque você não pode curar o estrago_

_Você nunca pode realmente consertar um coração_

_Oh não, não, não_

_Você nunca pode realmente consertar um coração_

_Oh não, não, não_

_Você nunca pode realmente consertar um coração_

_Oh ooh; Oh yeah_

_Ooh ooh; ooh ooh_

_Você nunca pode realmente consertar meu coração)_

Você nunca vai conseguir consertar o meu coração...

**Eu não sei por que escrevi isso,sério '-' me matem,plmdds shahsah **

**Gostaram ? Reviews **

**Odiaram ? Reviews **

**Nem leram ? Reviews :3**


End file.
